Autopia
Disneyland= |-|Magic Kingdom= |-|Tokyo Disneyland= |-|Disneyland Paris= |-|Hong Kong Disneyland= Autopia est une attraction des parcs Disney, dans laquelle les visiteurs dirigent des voitures spécialement conçues à travers une piste fermée. Des versions d'Autopia existent à à Disneyland Resort, à Disneyland Paris et auparavant à Hong Kong Disneyland. D'autres versions de l'attraction se trouvent au Magic Kingdom sous le nom de Tomorrowland Speedway et anciennement au Tokyo Disneyland sous le nom de Grand Circuit Raceway. Le nom Autopia est un mot-valise des termes en anglais auto'mobile et uto'pia', popularisé dans les milieux académiques par le critique d'architecture britannique Reyner Banham pour décrire Los Angeles dans son livre "Los Angeles" : L'architecture des quatre écologies." paru en 1971 Présentation *Prenez le volant d'une voiture à essence et roulez sur une piste sinueuse jusqu'à Victory Circle. *Promenez-vous le long des chapiteaux de course classiques et dirigez-vous vers la fosse de course, où vous trouverez des speedsters multicolores et grognons. Conçu pour ressembler à la célèbre Indiana Motor Speedway, l'hippodrome comprend des décors bien connus du monde de l'automobile, y compris le pylône de pointage, la ruelle à essence et la cour des briques. *Dans la fosse, sautez à l'intérieur d'une voiture de course aérodynamique - unique en couleur et en design - et attachez-vous pour une conduite excitante et stimulante. Dès que le drapeau à damier est déployé, vous partez ! *Accélérez à 7 milles à l'heure autour d'une piste de course panoramique de 0,4 mille de long. Faites des virages serrés, passez devant un feuillage luxuriant et accélérez le rythme sous un petit pont. En cours de route, écoutez un annonceur annoncer que la course se déroulera au-dessus de votre tête, alors que vous passerez devant des attractions emblématiques comme Space Mountain, sur une distance pas trop lointaine. *Allez pour un record personnel ou une course contre un membre de la famille ou un ami. A la fin, roulez dans Victory Circle, au sommet de votre jeu - champion de la piste ! Histoire Disneyland L'Autopia de Disneyland, sous une forme ou une autre, est l'une des rares attractions qui a ouvert ses portes avec le parc le 17 juillet 1955, et la seule attraction qui reste à Tomorrowland. Lorsqu'il a ouvert ses portes, il représentait l'avenir de ce qui allait devenir les autoroutes à accès limité à plusieurs voies de l'Amérique, qui étaient encore en développement. Le président Eisenhower n'avait pas encore signé la loi sur les routes interétatiques au moment de l'ouverture de Disneyland. Les voitures miniatures ont été conçues par Imagineer Bob Gurr. Les essais de l'attraction avant l'ouverture du parc se sont avérés problématiques, car les conducteurs agressifs se sont heurtés à plusieurs reprises et ont presque complètement détruit les véhicules. Pour y remédier, des pare-chocs ont été installés autour du véhicule, mais les collisions entre conducteurs sont restées un dilemme persistant, car les rails de guidage centraux utilisés sur l'attraction n'existaient pas encore aujourd'hui. Finalement, les véhicules ont été équipés de pare-chocs à ressort pour décourager les collisions. La première flotte de voitures Autopia a été surnommée "Mark I". En raison d'un traitement brutal de la part des invités, l'ensemble de la flotte a dû être remplacé à trois reprises entre 1955 et 1958. Les modèles de véhicules de remplacement ont été désignés Mark II, Mark III et Mark IV, respectivement, dont la construction était presque identique à celle de la Mark I. Lorsque le Monorail, le Submarine Voyage et le Matterhorn ont fait leur apparition en 1959, un nouveau parc automobile au tout nouveau look a été créé : le Mark Vs. Le modèle suivant, Mark VI, a été lancé en 1964, et environ un an après cela, des rails de guidage ont finalement été installés sur les routes. Cette simple modification de l'attraction a prolongé la durée de vie de chaque véhicule de façon exponentielle, au point que le parc de Mark VII, introduit en 1967, a pu durer plus de trois décennies sans remplacement. Les Mark VII ont finalement été retirés de la circulation en 1999, et les véhicules Mark VIII qui les ont remplacés sont toujours utilisés dans le parc aujourd'hui. La version Tomorrowland n'était pas la seule forme d'Autopia à exister à Disneyland, même si c'était celle qui existait le plus longtemps. D'autres versions, distinctes de la version Tomorrowland, comprenaient la Junior Autopia, la Midget Autopia et la Fantasyland. Autopia. La Junior Autopia a ouvert ses portes à Fantasyland en 1956 et a fermé ses portes seulement deux ans plus tard. En 1959, elle rouvrit ses portes sous le nom de Fantasyland Autopia. Le Fantasyland Autopia était une version dupliquée du Tomorrowland Autopia et pendant plus de trois décennies, il avait le même thème que l'original. Cela a changé en 1991, lorsque, dans le cadre du réaménagement de Fantasyland sur l'avenue Afternoon de Disney, le parcours a été transformé en piste des Rangers de sauvetage, sous le thème Chip'n Dale Rescue Rangers. Le manège a été remis dans son état antérieur lorsque la promotion s'est terminée en 1992, et est resté ouvert sur une base intérimaire jusqu'en 1999, lorsque les Autopias Tomorrowland et Fantasyland ont été fermés. Le Midget Autopia a ouvert ses portes en 1957. C'était la troisième piste d'Autopia, après les Autopias Tomorrowland et Junior, et elle était plus petite que l'une ou l'autre de ses prédécesseurs. Il était situé à côté du Storybook Land Canal Boats et du Motor Boat Cruise à l'extrémité de Fantasyland. Elle a été fermée et démantelée en1966] pour faire place àun petit monde]. La voiture a été donnée à la ville de Marceline, Missouri, où elle a été exploitée pendant onze ans au Walt Disney Municipal Park. pouce|250px|Autopia Car in Tomorrowland in Disneyland] En 2000, Disneyland a remplacé les deux titres existants d'Autopia par un nouvel Autopia beaucoup plus grand sponsorisé par Chevron. Les Chevrolet Corvette Stingray-style colorées de Chevrolet ont été remplacées par trois types de voitures différents : Dusty, une voiture tout terrain ; Sparky, une voiture de sport ; et Suzy, une voiture de type Volkswagen Beetle. Chacune a été conçue pour être reliée à la gamme Chevron de'Chevron Cars' animés, et 4 versions des voitures Autopia ont été vendues comme jouets pendant la saison estivale 2000 aux stations Chevron à travers le pays. La voix de la voiture de Dusty the Autopia est fournie par Matthew Howard, qui, depuis 2004, est considéré comme le plus jeune annonceur de Disney ride. Le spiel de sécurité a été réenregistré en 2004 pour rappeler aux parents de surveiller leurs enfants en raison de plusieurs incidents mineurs. Dans les années antérieures, les spiels avec Sparky et Suzy (exprimés par Audrey Wasilewski) étaient également présents, mais ils ont été enlevés à un moment indéterminé dans le temps, laissant Dusty's comme le seul encore présent. Après l'arrivée de Honda en tant que commanditaire, la voix de Dusty est restée dans le spiel de la sécurité, bien que toutes les références au personnage aient été retirées. L'attraction a brièvement fermé de janvier à avril de 2016 se préparer pour une nouvelle commandite de Honda, car l'attraction Say Hello to ASIMO fermait à ce moment. La structure de la file d'attente et la signalisation ont été repeintes en bleu et blanc pour s'harmoniser avec le reste de la peinture que Tomorrowland a reçu en 2005. Les voitures existantes, déjà propulsées par des moteurs Honda, ont reçu l'écusson Honda et ont été repeintes dans des couleurs disponibles sur les automobiles Honda actuelles, telles que " Kona coffee metallic " et " white diamond pearl ". Semblable à la zone de file d'attente de l'attraction éphémère (360°]), l'écran vidéo de type Jumbotron de la zone de chargement a été mis à jour pour montrer des extraits de courts métrages d'animation des années 1950 de la série Disney anthology basée sur le futur des transports, comme le 1958Magic Highway, USA. En mars 2017, de nouvelles scènes de spectacle ont été ajoutées le long du parcours, mettant en vedette le robot ASIMO de Honda et un oiseau robotique simplement nommé Bird qui se rend en camping et utilise des véhicules Honda. Un nouveau spiel de sécurité avec la voix de Bird a également fait ses débuts, remplaçant le spiel Dusty modifié. Magic Kingdom The second Disney theme park to feature an Autopia-like attraction was the Magic Kingdom in Florida. An opening day attraction, the Grand Prix Raceway was based on an international car race rather than the futuristic roadways of Autopia. The original sponsor was Goodyear, as it supplied all of the tires on the Mark VII vehicles. During the 1994 remodel of Tomorrowland, the attraction was renamed the Tomorrowland Indy Speedway, but the track and vehicles remained the same, as new theming to coincide with the "New Tomorrowland" overlay was installed. On December 20, 1999, The Walt Disney Company and the Indianapolis Motor Speedway partnered to change the theme of the track. The ride was changed to add items from the famous Speedway, such as the famous Yard of Bricks, the Scoring Pylon, Gasoline Alley, and the wheel and wing logo. The loading area featured panels with the three Indy events: the Indianapolis 500, the Brickyard 400 and the United States Grand Prix. In 2008, the Indy portion of the title was dropped, resulting in the attraction being renamed the Tomorrowland Speedway. Despite this, the Gasoline Alley and Scoring Pylon features introduced in 1999 were retained. In 2017, rumors began circulating that the Tomorrowland Speedway would be bulldozed to make way for a clone of the Tron Lightcycle Power Run from Shanghai Disneyland. The ride was confirmed at D23 Expo that same year, however, concept art released for the new attraction showed the Tomorrowland Speedway remaining intact, with the Tron attraction instead occupying a long-vacant plot of land that had been reserved for a Florida clone of the Matterhorn Bobsleds when the park was originally constructed. Since its opening in 1971, the length of the track has gradually and dramatically decreased. To create enough room for Space Mountain in 1974, the two southernmost curves in the track were reduced in size, as was the northernmost curve. The construction of Mickey's Toontown Fair caused the track to be shortened even more drastically in late 1987 or early 1988, with almost the entire north portion of the track being removed. A much more minor alteration in 2012 saw the final curve slightly pulled back to allow space for the new Storybook Circus, and during a temporary closure in early 2019, the northeast bend was shortened once more to accommodate for the construction of TRON Lightcycle Power Run. As it stands today, the track is approximately only two-thirds as long as it was when it first opened. Tokyo Disneyland At Tokyo Disneyland, the ride existed as Grand Circuit Raceway. This version of the ride opened alongside the park in 1983 and remained largely unchanged throughout its lifespan. The ride was sponsored by Bridgestone and featured a grandstand for visitors to watch the "races" between drivers. The track was described as a "figure eight" shape, but was actually quite longer. A new ride, Aquatopia, opened at neighboring park Tokyo DisneySea in 2001, but other than the name similarity to the Disneyland car ride (it's an homage), Aquatopia is closer (as an attraction) to Disneyland's former Motor Boat Cruise. In 2015, it was announced that the Grand Prix Raceway would be removed for an expansion of Fantasyland. It closed two years later, on January 11, 2017. The land that the raceway once occupied is set to house Enchanted Tale of Beauty and the Beast. Disneyland Paris In Disneyland Park in Paris, the attraction, which opened with the park on April 12, 1992, uses the original Disneyland name of Autopia, but has a unique sense of style and theming. The cars are more rounded and feature a toy-like quality to go with a 1950's retro theme, which differs from the Discoveryland theme. The park has multiple cars that go around for approximately 7–9 minutes. Hong Kong Disneyland Hong Kong Disneyland was the first Disneyland-style park to not open with a form of the Autopia. Opened in summer 2006 as part of its phase one expansion, the Hong Kong version was different from the other versions as it featured electric cars with lighting effects and an onboard audio system. Theming included a lush jungle and alien landscapes. Honda was the sponsor of the attraction. Hong Kong Disneyland's Autopia closed on June 11, 2016, to be replaced with a Marvel ride. http://www.screamscape.com/html/hong_kong_disneyland.htm#2018 Anecdotes *Autopia was featured in a 1987 special in which Ernest P. Worrell recounts his childhood when he visited Disneyland with his father. In it, the latter drives the wrong way and crashes into a wall. They are ejected from Autopia by a cast member dressed as a motorcycle policeman, who gives them a "ticket" which bars them from returning to Autopia for the rest of the day. *In Disney INFINITY, a blue Autopia car appears as a vehicle, while a red one is also added in the second game. *Autotopia from Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two is based on this attraction. Galerie DL05_039.jpg Tomorrowland_Speedway.jpg AutopiaCar.jpg en:Autopia pt-br:Autopia zh:馳車天地 Catégorie:Attraction de Disneyland Paris Catégorie:Discoveryland Catégorie:Attraction du parc Disneyland